Beefalo
Adult= |damage = 34 |drops = ×4, ×3, 33%, (periodic), ×3 ( ) |attackPeriod = 4 |attackRange = 3 |walkSpeed = 1.5 |runSpeed = 7 |spawnCode = "beefalo" |specialAbility = Becomes hostile periodically, during which time it spawns Can be tamed |name = Beefalo }} |-| Teen= ×3, ×2 |health = 300 |walkSpeed = 2 |runSpeed = 9 |spawnCode = None|specialAbility = Grows slowly into a |name = Teen Beefalo |imagewidth = 150 }} |-| Toddler= ×4, ×2 |health = 300 |walkSpeed = 2 |runSpeed = 9 |spawnCode = None |specialAbility = Grows slowly into a |name = Toddler Beefalo |imagewidth = 125 }} |-| Baby= ×3, |health = 300 |walkSpeed = 2 |runSpeed = 9 |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "babybeefalo" |specialAbility = Grows slowly into a |name = Baby Beefalo |imagewidth = 100}} Beefalo are neutral Mobs that are indigenous to the Savanna biome unless their world generation setting is changed to "more". When one Beefalo is attacked, all nearby Beefalo will become hostile. Beefalo deal 34 damage with each hit. They drop three Beefalo Wool, four Meat, and a Beefalo Horn 33% of the time when killed, and they drop wool even if they have been shaved already. They are considered innocent creatures and killing one adds 4 points to the player's naughtiness level, which can cause Krampus to appear. Beefalo can be shaved with a Razor while they sleep, which causes them to drop three Beefalo Wool. They will regain their hair back in 3 days and can be shaved again at that point. As long as there is not already some on the ground near them, they will occasionally drop Manure (even while sleeping), which can be used for fertilizing Plants and Farms. Beefalo have a coordinated herd movement, as they try to stay together and not wander into other biomes. When dusk comes around, all nearby Beefalo will group together for the night. Herds regenerate during mating season off-screen. Beefalo need three blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Baby Beefalo Baby Beefalo are the offspring of Beefalo. A Baby Beefalo will grow into a Toddler Beefalo, then a Teen Beefalo, and finally an adult Beefalo. Each stage takes 3 to 5 days. Baby Beefalo do not follow the player if the Beefalo Horn is used, and they cannot be frozen with the Ice Staff. Killing Baby Beefalo raises the player's naughtiness by 6 points. Baby Beefalos will go to sleep at night, just like adult Beefalos. They follow their parent around, they cannot attack and run away from the player when approached. If a Baby Beefalo's parent is killed, the Baby Beefalo will still walk towards the spot where the parent died; even if it is chased away a long distance, it will slowly walk back towards the spot. If a Baby Beefalo grows into an adult Beefalo, they will stop moving towards their parent and start roaming around. Because the Baby Beefalo flees when the player approaches, they can be "herded" into a cage of walls created by the player. They cannot break through the walls as they attempt to run back to their parent. This method can be used by the player to keep Beefalo in a specific location for easier farming. Combat When the player attacks one Beefalo, all nearby Beefalo will become aggressive. However, every Beefalo that was not attacked will lose interest in the player fairly quickly, while the one that was attacked will chase the player longer. Beefalo are faster than the player, but they must stop for a moment to attack, and their attack is not instant, meaning if the player keeps running, they probably will not get hit. This makes it possible to attack a single Beefalo and lure it away from the herd because the rest of the herd will stop chasing. They attack slowly, with four seconds between attacks. This makes it easy to "Kite" them. If the player has a herd of Beefalo nearby, and monsters are chasing, it is possible to kite the monster into the herd. They may turn on each other, rendering the player free from peril. If a Beefalo is shot with a Sleep Dart, it will engage the player as if attacked with any other weapon. However, since the Sleep Dart does 0 damage, other Beefalo will not aggro. The player can then lead the chasing Beefalo away from the herd and kill it. This strategy also works with the Ice Staff, and since it has 20 uses and relatively cheap material cost, this is a very effective way of safely farming Beefalo for their meat and fur for a long time. In Don't Starve Together, Beefalo can be simply lured away using Twigs or Cut Grass as they will follow the player for a few seconds. Additionally, a Beefalo will become aggressive if the player attempts to put a saddle on it, but the others in the herd will stay passive. After it's lured out of its herd, it can be killed easily with normal kiting. While this is faster than feeding strategy and hit-and-run strategy, it does require that the player have a saddle of any kind, but once a saddle is obtained it can be done infinitely as none of the saddle's durability is used. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Beefalo when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Herds Beefalo are gathered in groups called "herds". A Beefalo herd has a maximum size of 12 Beefalo. Any herd at its maximum size will not be able to spawn any Baby Beefalo, although they will still have a mating season (or be "in heat") as usual. Beefalo herds are not fixed throughout the game: a large herd may split up into two smaller herds, and smaller herds may be merged. This "herd calculation" occurs at regular intervals throughout the game (around every five seconds). If a potential herd member is not part of a herd, it will create its own herd (with itself as the only member), and will then attempt to gather nearby members into its herd. A herd with less than four members may merge with any other herd, provided that the resulting "final" herd does not exceed 12 members. Although not possible to predict accurately, it appears that larger groups of Beefalo in a given area increase the likelihood of multiple herds forming (in locations previously only containing one herd). All herds have a "home", which is defined as the location where the herd was formed. Beefalo will always attempt to return to their "home" (e.g. after combat or a Beefalo horn was used), and will not wander far from their home during random wandering (so Beefalo often appear to stay in one Biome, or area within that Biome, with some variation). Subsequent herd calculations that result in a new herd will result in a new "home" for all Beefalo in the new herd. Additionally, herds may only form within a certain range, which is why it is possible for the player to lead a number of Beefalo away from the herd with a Beefalo horn. If they are far enough from the original herd after the horn's effects are over, they will firstly attempt to rejoin their original herd; after a time (during herd calculation), they will most likely form their own herd, which will have a new "home" at the new location. Mating Season During mating season, Beefalo in the world will change. Their backsides become red, and instead of looking startled, they will instantly "aggro" and attack the player when they walk by, about two berry bushes' distance. They will also be aggressive towards other mobs, including Chester. During mating season, attacked Beefalo stop chasing their enemy sooner than regular Beefalo. A few days later, all Beefalo will stop being aggressive; this is the time when Baby Beefalo will spawn. All members of a Beefalo herd are always in the same state of heat at any one time ("in heat" or "not in heat"); however, each Beefalo herd may be in a different state of "heat", since each herd has its own "heat" timer. If there are multiple Beefalo in the same area with different states of "heat", then this indicates that there are in fact two distinct herds in the same area. However, there may be members of the same herd not in heat if they reached adulthood after the others started. These delayed members will enter heat with the rest at the start of the next cycle instead of starting their own. In the Reign of Giants DLC, Beefalo will be in heat during Spring. That means as soon as a new baby is born, the Beefalo will begin spawning another. It's often possible to see two baby Beefalo at the same time during this season, even three if the herd was already in heat before Spring started. If Spring is the starting season, the Beefalo will enter heat a few days into the season instead of Day 1. Wearing a Beefalo Hat will ensure that the player is not attacked by Beefalo in heat. The player may then walk amongst them with impunity rather than spending time to go around them. It is also useful for safely picking up drops among the herd since they will attack everything that goes near and small animals don't stand a chance against them. Moreover, Beefalo in heat often attack Pigs and generate huge amounts of meat and other Beefalo drops this way. Beefalo during mating season will wake up if the player enters their "aggro" zone. This makes shaving them hazardous without the Beefalo Hat. Domestication Newly added to Don't Starve Together and Don't Starve in the Quality of Life update is the domestication and mounting of Beefalo. This is governed by three main stats: domestication, which is the progress towards gaining or losing domestication, obedience, which governs whether the Beefalo allows saddling it, and tendency, which gives domesticated Beefalo different stats. Beefalo can now be fed Vegetables, Fruits, Twigs (0.5 health, 9.375 hunger), Cut Grass (1 health, 4.6875 hunger), and Cut Reeds (1 health, 4.6875 hunger), regenerate 6.9 health every 10 seconds (for full regeneration over 3 days), and gain 4x the health value of foods, but lose 300 out of their 375 hunger per day. Note that domestication can be very difficult, time-consuming and that maintaining a domesticated Beefalo is very time-consuming unless it is used as the primary means of transportation. Domestication Every 10 seconds, if the Beefalo is being ridden or has hunger above 0, it gains 0.1% (1/960) domestication. Otherwise, it loses up to 0.52% (1/192) domestication; how much is lost depends on the last time it gained domestication, with full loss rate occurring after 10 days; this results in a 100% loss of domestication in just under 9 days. Brushing also increases domestication by 1.7% (1/60) and can be done once per day. This also grants one Beefalo Wool without the Beefalo losing any of its hair. A player attacking the Beefalo will cause it to lose 30% of its domestication (including being whipped with the Tail o' Three Cats) and being overfed will cause it to lose 1%. To avoid overfeeding it, do not feed any more after it farts; this happens when it reaches 80% hunger. If domestication reaches 100%, the Beefalo is considered domesticated (with its fur becoming more groomed-looking) and will have a tendency locked in based on the conditions it had while being domesticated (see the tendencies section below). If the domestication number drops to zero and the Beefalo loses all hunger, the Beefalo loses its domesticated status and its tendency. The fastest possible domestication can be achieved by brushing a Beefalo every day for 15 days while making sure its hunger never falls below zero while it is not being ridden. Without riding, this requires at least 32 Twigs, 64 Cut Grass or Cut Reeds, or 300 hunger worth of normal vegetable foods per day (4 dragonpies, 8 butterfly muffins, 12 ratatouille). Once domesticated, the domestication level can be maintained by avoiding damage and trying to spread brushing and feeding throughout the day, so that the amount of domestication lost by starving is reduced. Without spreading the feeding/brushing, 2 dragonpies and a brush per day is enough to maintain domestication (1.7% + 0.1%*24 = 4.1% gained, and once hunger drops back to zero, 3.3% will be lost over the other half of the day). When riding Beefalo, the amount of time before it bucks the player off is determined by the amount of domestication it has, from 50 seconds at 0 domestication to 800 seconds (1.67 days) at full domestication (however, there are also multipliers for this: a Beefalo that has not been fully tamed has a 0.3 multiplier, a shaved Beefalo has a 0.2 multiplier, and a Beefalo in heat has a 0.2 multiplier). Note that this time resets any time the player mounts the beefalo or causes it to gain obedience. Obedience Obedience constantly decays at a rate of 50% per day but is increased by 40% on being brushed, and 10% on being fed. Being overfed will decrease it by 30%, starving will decrease it by an additional 100% per day, and being shaved or attacked by the player will decrease it by 100%; being attacked by other things will reduce it by 1%. However, fully domesticated Beefalo have a minimum obedience value that depends on their tendency (see tendencies below). Transport A Beefalo cannot be saddled unless its obedience is above 10%, and will shake it off if it falls below 40%. The obedience must be above 50% in order to ride the Beefalo. If obedience increases while the Beefalo is being ridden, the amount of time until it bucks the player off is reset. This can be used to keep a saddle on indefinitely, as a fully domesticated beefalo has a buck timer of 1.67 days, so only one feeding per day is needed to reset the buck timer. While mounted on a Beefalo the player is allowed to freely control it, including the ability to attack while riding. The damage inflicted is the same as a normal Beefalo's, except much faster. Using the War Saddle will increase the damage inflicted by the Beefalo by 16, and a fully domesticated Beefalo with an Ornery Tendency will deal even more damage. Most attacks made on the player while mounted will go to the Beefalo instead, indicated with a different damage flash. However, ranged enemies (such as a Clockwork Bishop, MacTusk) can still attack the player directly even while mounted. Tendencies The dominant tendency can be identified by the face (specifically the mouth and eyes) of the Beefalo. However, until the Beefalo is fully domesticated, the tendency gives no benefits (the Default state). Overall Strategy Though Beefalo taming can be a somewhat daunting task, many players usually stick to this main strategy/cycle to successfully domesticate a Beefalo. These steps are: # Begin domestication by feeding a Beefalo. It can be any vegetable, fruit, non-meat crockpot dish, Grass or Twigs. # Now whenever Beefalo is above 0 hunger or being mounted the domestication score grows. # To prevent domestication decay, a Beefalo should be kept near a Salt Lick. This will only stop decay, it does not contribute to increasing the domestication score. # Here are some tips regarding hunger: Beefalo loses 300 hunger per day. This is equal to 4 Dragon Pies, 8 Fistfuls Of Jam (32 Berries), 32 Twigs, or a whopping amount of 64 Cut Grass or Cut Reeds. # To mount a Beefalo a certain level of obedience is required. Obedience can be raised quickly by feeding Beefalo. Some Grass or Twigs will do. # Keep it mounted or fed until fully domesticated (aproximately 20 days, or 15 if a Brush is used daily). If looking for the Rider tendency, ride it very often. For the Ornery tendency, go out with the beefalo to fight some Mobs. And, if looking for the Pudgy tendency, it needs to be fed a lot of food. # Beefalo does not die when it's hunger is 0 and basically once domesticated does not need to eat as long as it is kept near Salt lick or being sit on (except ornery who needs a Twig or two to increase obedience in order to mount it). # Once domesticated, the easiest way to keep a Beeflo domesticated it by keeping it near a Salt Lick. Being mounted or fed also keeps domestication from decaying. Before beginning domestication of a beefalo, one must absolutely know they have the proper resources to sustain domestication of their beefalo and be sure that they have enough food to sustain themselves, possibly other friends, and the beefalo. A Beefalo in the process of being domesticated will only stop following the player if left near a Salt Lick or trapped with walls, so it is advisable to set one of these up in case the player needs to leave their Beefalo in a safe place while dealing with potentially deadly threats. Trivia * A real Beefalo is a man-made hybrid between an American Bison and domesticated cattle, intended for increased beef production. *The Baby Beefalo sound clips are just the normal Beefalo sound clips sped up. *A Baby Beefalo growing to its next stage has the same animation as an adult regrowing its wool. *Trapping a Baby Beefalo in a pen made of walls will cause it to try to get to its parents, but it is unable to due to the pen. *Maxwell has said the Koalefant is a distant cousin of the Beefalo. This might explain the slight visual similarities between the two. *Beefalo in DST take 4 times the effect of food that they eat, whether it's positive or negative. This means that, for example, a Blue Cap fed to a Beefalo will heal it for 80 . *Beefalo also have their own emotes, used when mounted by the player. *A Baby Beefalo and an adult Beefalo appear in the animated short Possessions. Bugs *Sometimes Beefalo will start sleeping at Dusk instead of Night. *Occasionally when going in or coming out of a Cave, a Beefalo will spawn and start following the player. The Beefalo will also follow the player back in or out of the cave. *Usually, a Beefalo will stop attacking after a short amount of time. In Don't Starve Together an angry Beefalo will sometimes chase a player until the Beefalo is defeated. Gallery es:Beefalo fr:Boeufalo ja:Beefalo pl:Bawół ru:Бифало vi:Beefalo zh:野牛 Category:Animals Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Passive Creatures Category:Followers Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Innocents Category:Diurnals Category:Articles using improper tone